dio and joey fuck in chuck chreese While danny was dead
by onionfucker
Summary: educational story. SCARY STORY! 18! This story made my dad pee his pants! And then he killed himself! DON'T READ!1
it was an average day in chck-e cheese, dio and jonyathan and daddy george all went to chc-e cheese for fun time. George was like, "why dont you 2 hav fun." he handed thm 2 tokenz each and petted thr hed. "u 2 hve fun. be goo d boiz 4 father." He soon looked around and got the pzza, "dnt gt into triuble u 2, k?" jonysathan looked at dicko and he was like, "meet u in the pit motherfucker" and he ran and jump into pit. he was drown in the pit! wow did he rlly just callhim a motherfucker? he was gonna get dat joey jojo. dicko hurried in da pit with jonyathan and felt a big ol bo ner rise in his trousers, he was redy. he jumped into the pit with the joey jo and pushed him down into the smelly pit of plastic bolls. "hey asshole! dont do that" said jonyathan and hre struggle to es cape. "ew it smell like sweat and dick" jonyathan saw dios boner. "what the fyck" screemed jojo. when joey jo noticed his b oner his nipples became moist with a familiar green liquid. "what's wrung jonyathan?" dio suddenly ripped his own shirt off and 7up was running down his pastry brit non-vampir bod. "toch my nipls jonyathan." dio ora'd. "but dicko thats lewd,,,,..." said jonyathan who was also begining to have raging hard on. jonyathan hestitited for a moment and then he touched dio's nipple. he gently bite nipple. dicko moaned as his nipple was gentle bit, 7up lightly squirting into joeys moth. the pit was getting so hot dicko began removing his pants and his pastry non-vape boner was revealed, his cock leaking with the same green liquid. "dont tell father." dicko said, beginning to jerk his pasty dick off, his 7up making his small bara hand sticky. "take of ur pants joey." joju scuked the 7up from diocs nipples and he obeyed, taking off hies pants and tight underwer, revealling dick smaller than dicko's dick. jonothon whisepered, "I love you, Dio." he sucked dios dick. not even a few seconds and dicko had came 7up into joeys joes mot, cumming 7up so much his balls were losing the green shrek color they previously had. dicko pushed joj off his dick and removed his pants then squat over jojs dick and suddenly shat all over his cock. "dude what the fuck" said jojoooooo. he was turned off. "im not into scat porn you fucking pastry." jojo swallowed all of the 7up. "facefuck my asshole brothr..." dicko was all like "fine but my pleasure cums first" suddenly dicko sat on jos dick, his own feces riding up into his butthole, making a strong squishy sound. dicko moaned, the smell even worse in the pit. his nipples puckering with more 7up, squirting it all over jojs face and up his nose. whren dick sat on jojs dick, joj moan and he was like "thts nasty." he lick the 7up off his face and his nose started to hurt because of the smell and the 7up in his mnose. "d-d-dd-d-dd-d-d-dio...what if fathr find out..." jotnathan barely whisper. "i told u nt to tell father" dicko reminded him, then got off the poopy dick and turnd the joey around and shoved his poopy 7up dick into his sweat buthole. taking a boll from the pit and shoving it into jonyathans anus too. "y r u enjoying this joj? ur gross, dad will like disown u lmao" jonyothn almost screemed "ahhhhh! dicko!" then he was like. "dude dio shut up you pastry shit your the one who started this you manipulative snake non vamprie shit i hate you" jonyathn shed single tear cause his ass hurt. dickso ass hurted too but he dint care, "no u dont stp lying :(((((" and then dicko was like taking his dick out and spreading joeys ass out more and turned around to shit into jojos butthole. thee feeling of emptiness from his rectum felt so good to dicko. "how does it feel with my chucke cheese pizza up ur butt." jojo cried he didnt want shit in his asshole; he felt very humilated. "dude get your chuck-e shit out of my asshole and pump me with vampiric extracts instead!" he said, although dio was not vampire?! O: Or was he? dicko was getting anger :((( did he really just tell him what to do? RAWR :3ccccc but he wanted to fill him with his pastryvampiric extract anyway. was he a vampr? WHO KNOWS? dicko began to like squirt some of his vampiric extract deeply inside of jojs anal cavity, it prob felt like acid or some shit inside of jojo it would probably feel like taking a really hot shit but it's going INSIDE O; ! "do u like that jojey?" jojo only grunted and then said "ahhhh its hot its like taking a hot shit but ive never taken a hot shit before" he was getting grumpy bc shit was still in his asshole so he demanded mor from dicko. "dude TAKE THE SHIT OUT" "more" honestly joj was being such a little needy bitch dicko was like wtf dude come on so since joey couldnt stop whining he removed his cock from his poopy anus mixed with 7up and vampiric extract and like kneeled down and spread his asscheeks and started sucking jojos asshole like a fucking vacuum cleaner and he was even going like "vroooom" like that noise vacuums make, you get what i mean fam? dicko could taste his own bodily mixtures run down his throat and into his belly and it honestly felt so good. joeys asshole was becoming so clean it could shine like a whistle. jojo tought in his head 'He's sucking it!" his asshole felt nice. (: his mood lifted once all the shit was gone from his butthole so he was like. "ok dio do watevr u want but no scat porn ok" "man like shut up dawg" dio said and once jojs asshole was completely clean dicko leaned back up and like fucking started suddenly kissing joey, shoving his tongue inside of his mouth that way he could taste all of the juices that were previously inside of his asshole. "taste me joey" dio whispered into his moth. joej cringe when he tasted his own ass juices. he was dosgusted but...turned on? wtf. "ok daddy" joje wispered back. joey said "Sucks dick." like he didnt suck dickos dick he just literally said sucks dick WHO DOES THAT?/? Dicko was confused like uuh why did he randomly just say sucks dick lmao joj is such a fucking fool. But when he said that dicko felt like nice shit happen to his dick and hthen he went like "aah whoa whatthe heckie?" it was some mad shit, dio reached down and started to like jerk jojos joey off like rlly fast like he were sonic almost. "come 4 me joey" JOJo MOOaned "ah ah ahj hhhhhhggggggggghhh" and he also reache for dios shitty dick (literally shitty) and jerked his daddy off too. then jojo was like "AHGHHHHHHHHHHHH" And he did a gigantic cum. everywhre. it was sunny d. it was everywhere, the little kids in the ball pit were drowning in it. jojo was like SHIT cause fathr might catch them. "OOPS" Said dojo. "Joj you fucking fool why would you do that?" dicko said but then suddenly he felt 7up bubbling from his balls and like squirt it all over joj and the kids making them drown in both sunny d ANDd 7up! dicko was catching his breath andsaid "dont tell father." jojo licked the 7up off his hand and face and mouth and dick and then he was like. "dude lets get out of here before fathr catches us." dio was like "ok" and like got out of the ball pit before tripping joj so he would land in the sunny d and 7up mixture and RAN. joeo he tripped sowmotion into themixed liuqquid sodassoda and he was like. FUCK U DIO. he got up and ran affer diiiiiiiiiio... Gorg sat at teh tablee wit teh pizza in frnt of him. a long string piece of cheese was sticking 2 his paul bla rt mussstchae and he wuld save it 4 l8tr. he herd a noise cumming frm the floor nd looked back 2 c these 2 fucking idiot kidz of his running. the pizza waz gone bc he eated it u nom nom nd he looked 2 the kidz and wuz like "u 2 fuckerz i eated ur pizza. y does dio have green fluid ovr him. jojojo wtf did u do u piece of shit. wow ur the wurst son evr. wh en we get home ur goin to live wit danny's corpse in the dog house." He licked teh string of cheese on his mall op moustachee and nommed it. "as 4 u dio. i give u 4 penny. nun 4 jojo." jojo screamed "I DIDNT DO IT" Anmd then he ran to ba to cry in a urinal. then everyone fucking died of gayness -pickle pee 7:07 pm.


End file.
